1.Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting piece for a fuel pump having a receptacle for a plug with electric contacts for connection of an electric motor of the fuel pump to an electric network.
2. Background of the Related Art
Connecting pieces of this type are used in fuel pumps of motor vehicles nowadays for closing off a common housing of the electric motor and of a pump stage, and are known from practice. For installation purposes, the electric contacts are guided through the sealing lips provided in the connecting piece and held in place. This makes it possible for the feed pressure produced by the fuel pump to be withstood by the connecting piece and to be fed to a connector of a supply line. A disadvantage of the known connecting piece is that it is complicated to fit. In addition, the plastic connecting piece may be damaged during installation of the electric contacts.
Furthermore, a connecting piece has been known from practice, in which the plug is encapsulated by the plastic of the connecting piece. This likewise requires very complicated manufacturing of the connecting piece.
The invention is based on the object of designing a connecting piece of the type mentioned at the beginning in such a manner that it is particularly simple to manufacture and to fit.